


I dream of your smile

by rinnenotsubasa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Concubine!Jun, Jun is cute, M/M, Mingyu is mentioned, Pining, Porn with Feelings, but also makes wonu (and me) hot all over, kinda angsty i guess, kingdom au, prince!wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: Prince Wonwoo desired. But being a prince meant he couldn’t have everything he wanted.





	I dream of your smile

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [As we slide across the floor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447101) by [rinnenotsubasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa). 



> This is set in the same AU as “[As we slide across the floor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10447101)”. You don’t have to read it first, but it might add more feels to this one.

“What do you want, Jun?”

  
Tonight Wonwoo asked the same question he always did.

  
“Your Highness, I don’t want anything. I am here to fulfill your needs,” said Jun with ragged breathing, face flushed after Wonwoo showered him with kisses.

  
Jun’s answer was always the same.

  
Wonwoo asked because he wanted to know what Jun desired. He asked even though he already knew; how Jun would pant, heavily and hard, when Wonwoo sucked the back of his ears and along his neck. How his pink buds would perk up when Wonwoo pampered them with his tongue. How his hips would chase after Wonwoo’s fingers, and his struggle to muffle a lengthy moan. Wonwoo had them memorized. He knew what Jun’s body desired.

  
He kept asking because he wanted to know what Jun’s _heart_ wanted. He proposed the question with hope that Jun would say he wanted more than this. That he wanted _his_ heart, which Wonwoo was more than willing to give.

  
It never happened, and so Wonwoo let his own desire take control, to let Jun know how much he wanted him and, hopefully, make Jun feel the same. Wonwoo’s thrusts became merciless, pounding into Jun’s warmth with no control. It’s okay because they had performed this dance so many times, Wonwoo knew Jun could handle it. In fact, Jun loved it. It’s apparent by how Jun clenched around him, driving Wonwoo to a deeper madness. The way he wrapped his legs around Wonwoo’s waist, as if not willing to let their bodies separate even just a bit. How he was no longer capable of keeping his moan from filling the room. All telling Wonwoo what Jun wouldn’t convey with words.

  
When Jun’s body started to shake, Wonwoo rode along. He moved his hips and his hand that was wrapped around Jun’s throbbing length to match Jun’s trembling body, trying to make it the best experience for Jun. As he did, Wonwoo felt his senses heightened, but there were no smoothness of the sheet under his shins, no drops of sweat on his own back. Everything was filtered, and there were only Jun, Jun, Jun. It was too much and not enough, it drove him straight to his own end.

  
They stayed still. His heart rate slowed down and Wonwoo’s selective senses started going back to normal. Once again he felt the sheets, the heat, and everything, and yet... He chose to take in the only thing that mattered; the little smile in front of him.

  
He kissed it. He loved it so he kissed it, slow and gently but not without passion. He felt a response filled with desire not losing to his own, although he couldn’t deny that the desire might stemmed from bodily needs, not the want of the heart. This gave Wonwoo’s heart a tiny squeeze but Wonwoo ignored it. Jun was willing to give him this and Wonwoo simply took it.

  
The kiss ended after what seemed like hours. They broke apart and Wonwoo pulled out of Jun, sighing instantly because he already missed the latter. Meanwhile Jun tried to lift his upper body, Wonwoo pushed him back slowly to the bed. He let out a small “Prince Wonwoo...” but didn’t try to get up again.

  
Wonwoo remembered their first time. Jun was in total confusion. His eyes blinking in what seem like nervousness and slight fear when he had his cum wiped clean by the hands of the kingdom’s youngest prince. Wonwoo even had to order Jun to stay still and let him clean up. Now, it seemed that Jun had understood that there was no way Wonwoo going to let him do all the cleaning. So he stayed lying down, eyes still hazy and cheeks flushed, and just let Wonwoo get off the bed to get a slightly wet cloth and wipe his body clean with it. Wonwoo left the bed once again to put away the cloth, and when he came back Jun already had his arms stretched out, ready to accept Wonwoo into his embrace. Wonwoo instantly felt warm as he slipped himself under those arms, and it’s not just because they were sharing body heat.

  
Wonwoo had his head on Jun’s bare chest and he felt it move as the latter spoke.

  
“Head Minhyun made beef stew today. It was the best I ever had. I love my mom’s stew but it was better. Oh no, Mom... I didn’t mean to... Mom’s stew is also tasty.”

  
“I’m sure she’d understand,” hummed Wonwoo without lifting his head from Jun’s chest.

  
“Yes, I think she would.” Wonwoo could hear the smile in Jun’s voice. “She’s very kind. Very, very kind.”

  
Wonwoo had never met Jun’s mother, but he hummed. There was no reason to doubt Jun’s words. A person who raised Jun was bound to be a kind soul.

  
Jun continued to talk. It was more like a one-way conversation, as Wonwoo only responded mostly with hum and occasionally short remarks, but Wonwoo had told Jun that he liked listening to the other talk, and Jun would never go against the wishes of the person he served.

  
However, Jun’s voice started to get smaller and smaller. Wonwoo tilted his face up to see Jun’s droopy eyes. Jun’s lips kept moving, slower by each moment until his voice became a murmur, and finally, silence.

  
His beautiful orbs were gone behind his eyelids, but his little smile was still there. The endearing smile that Wonwoo always sought after day of hard work, thought of when he felt happy and wanted to share the feeling, dreamt of on the nights they didn’t share a bed.

  
The smile was his. As the prince, Wonwoo had the right to his concubine. However, the universe wouldn’t let him be. Minhyun, the head of inner palace, had reminded him the dangers of letting _only one_ concubine into his room. Wonwoo had come up with a temporary solution; to summon different concubines every once in a while. He didn’t make them share a bed with him, instead he just let them have tea, play flute, do whatever they wanted. It was (for the moment) a good enough solution to keep everyone from talking without having to touch someone else than Jun.

  
But now there’s another obstacle. A roadblock he refused to believe as a dead end.

  
He slowly removed himself from Jun’s hold, paying attention to each movement of his limbs, careful not to make the bed creak nor step too hard on the floor. Heading to the desk across his bed, Wonwoo’s eyes were set on a paper he slipped under a thick book. He took it out, stared at it as if that would somehow change its contents.

 

_To commemorate the engagement between Prince Jeon Wonwoo of Eigetsu and Prince Kim Mingyu of Ryuuki, a ceremony will be held on...._

 

Wonwoo closed his eyes, hard, and folded the paper. When he opened them again, he only spared a glance at the paper then threw it to a small fire lamp. He didn’t stay to watch it turn into ashes. Instead he turned away, his gaze fixed towards the bed, to the small smile on Jun’s peaceful face, burning the sight into his heart so he wouldn’t lose it forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Both fics are some kind of teasers for my new multichapter WIP, which **won’t** be uploaded soon :p
> 
> (Seriously, it’s light years away from ready. I only went ahead with this prologue because I need to write and post something in order to function)


End file.
